Talk:Anomaly (Phenomenon)
Fun fact: devs said, that at first time they've made anomalies look like a coming darkness (like in book), but it was too dull, so they've decided to turn them into lightning balls. Wierd content box Basically the content box on this page is really messed. I've tried to fix it but I couldn't do anything, any ideas? Chaos ian7 01:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Khan's Comparison Between Anomaly And Fire The comparison being made is not to say that it can be good (how can this possible be good?) or bad. He's making the comparison as a way of telling us that it is a natural occurance in the same vein as fire. In other words, it is not sentient. It's not even a living creature. It's simply THERE, and it just happens to kill anything that moves. The same way that fire just happens to burn anything it comes into contact with. There is no explanation for it's "actions" other than "it is what it is". The comparison doesn't only apply to fire, Khan could have compared it to any number of other natural phenomenon. Lightning, or tidal waves for example. 16:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Quite true, however the timing of when he says "A live demonstration..." seems to indicate that he's saying it can be both a beneficial and negative for in life, like fire. Taken to the unrealistic extreme, if people could harness the Anomaly as an energy source. That is to say perhaps 'killin shit isn't the only thing that it can do, as growing and buring is not the only aplication in itself for fire. Chaos ian7 19:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the first suggestion I believe that it he is comparing it to fire because they are both natural, as has already been discussed. I don't understand the good/bad thing and definetly think it should be replaced with the first suggestion, I'm quite shocked anyone could come to any other conclusion, 15:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Anomalies tie into one of the themes of the game, which is along the lines of: don't be quick to judge. Anomalies ardo not sustain concousness, as fire and tornados, do not, thus they do not have 'good' or 'evil' intentions - these judgements are made by the people who witness them. So yes these things are simply natural now, who's alignment is purely superficial. Chaos ian7 18:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Metro Exodus' final anomaly (Novosibirsk) -- the Judge? I felt as though I was being watched by this 'anomaly' - as if it 'wanted' me to clearly demonstrate my humanity, in some way. I felt as though it was judging my every step through the institute - enough so that I actually felt compelled to stop by the bodies and mourn the loss of life every so often. It doesn't really do anything explicitly malicious, but it does feel as though it has intent. In a way, I'm not suprised that it's being drawn there of all places, since not only is the Institute a testing ground for the player, but as a location it also represents a number of ideas: new ways and possibilities, withholding judgement and violence, a 'pyre' of sorts (a very visual representation of the loss and suffering resulting from the war), and finally - a chance at redemption (the final chance to gain a fate point). The visual effect also seems to 'connect' with the whole idea of the good/bad choices being indicated by flashes of light - the color certainly seems to correspond, don't you think? Also, it seems to either drift away or disperse once you're past a certain point, making it seem as though it has "seen enough"... I don't know about you, but to me - that was very eerie, and not how I'd seen other anomalies act at all. In general, the games seem to be as much about philosophy and judgement as they are about gunfights and stealth, so I wouldn't put it past the developers to pull something like this. ;-) 23:38, February 10, 2020 (UTC)